Uusaa Volustri
Water Thunder|creator = TheBrilliantLance}}Uusaa Volustri is a Bird Wyvern appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Physiology Ussaa Volustri possesses the long neck and legs of a real-life ostrich, but it also shares traits with the dinosaur Struthiomimus. ''Instead of wyvern-like wings, it has long, feathered arms that each end in two sharp claws. Its body is covered in gray and brown feathers, while its head, neck, legs, and tail are scaly and light brown. The top of its head has a pointed casque that is light gray. Uusaa Volustri's most notable feature is its long tail, which mimics the appearance of its neck in length and color. The tip of this tail has a hard, bony club that closely resembles the monster's actual head. Abilities While it has no elemental or status-inflicting abilities to speak of, the Uusaa Volustri is able to elude or defeat most of its enemies with its high running speed and its chaotic fighting style. Behavior The Uusaa Volustri is all but oblivious to the world around it, and it will pay no attention to hunters or other monsters in the area unless it is in imminent physical danger. Attacks Low Rank and Onward '''Head Swipe: '''The Uusaa Volustri swipes its head at a nearby enemy. '''Beak Slam: '''Uusaa Volustri strikes the ground with its beak, causing it to become stuck. '''Scratch Kick: '''It kicks enemies away with the sharp talons on its feet. '''Ostrich Sprint: '''The monster runs at full speed to rapidly close distance with a foe or to escape. '''Tail Whip: '''Uusaa Volustri makes a half-turn while swinging its long tail in front of its face. Occasionally, it can strike itself in the head with its tail club and briefly knock itself over. '''Head Upper: '''It places its head on the ground and rapidly jerks it skyward, sending smaller foes flying upward. Enraged Only '''Dual Head Slam: '''The Uusaa Volustri raises its head and its tail club high above its body and then slams both of them into the ground with tremendous force. This attack causes it to get its head and its tail stuck in the ground for several seconds, leaving it open to attacks. '''Double Spin: '''After outstretching both its tail and its neck, it spins around to strike with its tail club and bony head casque. Due to the motion of this attack, it becomes dizzy and falls over, leaving it open to attacks. '''Jumping Slam: '''Uusaa Volustri jumps into the air and headbutts the ground with great force. '''Crazed Runner: '''In a panic, the Uusaa Volustri runs around in a circle while shrieking and flapping its wings. If its tail is severed, it will immediately use this attack regardless of its current state. High Rank and Onward '''Hop Kick: '''It makes a small hop before kicking forward. '''Tail Spin: '''It raises its tail above its body and spins around to attack with it. After this attack, it will always strike itself in the head and knock itself over. Enraged Only '''Running Dropkick: '''It runs at an enemy and kicks out with both feet, causing it to land on its rear end. It picks itself up soon after. G-Rank Exclusive '''Erratic Ostritch: '''While it has no new attacks in G-Rank, it becomes much faster and has a more chaotic fighting style. = Breakable Parts/Damage Effectiveness Breakable Parts * Head (x1) * Arms (x1) * Legs (x1) * Tail (severable) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ cutting, ★★★ impact, ★★★ shot * Body = ★★ cutting, ★★ impact, ★★ shot * Arms = ★★★ cutting, ★★ impact, ★★★ shot * Legs = ★★ cutting, ★★ impact, ★★ shot * Tail = ★★★ cutting, ★★ impact, ★★★ shot Element Effectiveness * Fire = ★★ * Water = ★★★ * Thunder = ★★★ * Ice = ★ * Dragon = ✖ * Earth = ✖ * Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness * Poison = ★ * Sleep = ★★ * Paralysis = ★★★ * Blast = ★★ * Stun = ★★★ Shiny Item Drops Material Items * Wyvern Tear, Uusaa Volustri Feather (Low Rank) * Large Wyvern Tear, Uusaa Volustri Feather+ (High Rank) * Large Wyvern Tear, Uusaa Volustri Plume (G-Rank) Slinger Ammo Uusaa Volustri can drop Piercing Pods when sufficiently damaged. Ecology Taxonomy Habitat The Uusaa Volustri prefers to inhabit the hot, arid areas of the Lost Continent such as the Blasted Desert and the Redrock Canyon. It will also occasionally visit the subtropical Wild Savannah when searching for water. Ecological Niche The Ussa Volustri is an omnivore that mainly eats roots, nuts, seeds, and small insects. Despite its varied diet, it is extremely low on the food chain, and is often preyed upon by Flying Wyverns such as Rathalos, Rathian, and Tigrex. Biological Adaptations This monster has long, powerful legs that allow it to reach incredible running speed, as well as a body that processes moisture incredibly efficently. However, its most amazing adaptation is its tail. An Uusaa Volustri's long, clubbed tail isn't just for show: it is an integral tool to the monster's survival. The monster mainly eats subterannean plants and animals, and so it must bury its head in the ground every time it feeds. While feeding in this manner, it raises its tail above its body to mimic the appearance of its head and neck, and thereby fools casual observers into thinking it can see them. However, not all predators fall for this ruse--but the Uusaa Volustri has a final trick to ward off its predators. If a monster comes too close while it is feeding, the Uusaa Volustri will listen to the vibrations in the ground to pinpoint its adversary's location, strike its head with its hard, bony tail club, and then sprint away before its would-be attacker can react. Behavior An easygoing, simple-minded creature, the Uusaa Volustri is nearly oblivious to the world around it. It spends most of its time searching for food by pecking and scratching at the ground, and in some cases, it has been observed to eat rocks when it cannot find any food. It is generally slow to react to danger or change, but when sufficently alerted, its behavior will become crazed and unpredictable. Description Notes * When enraged, the feathers on its body will stand up and it will huff smoke. * When fatigued, its tail will droop and it will drool. * Uusaa Volustri will eat from a random place in the ground to recover stamina. * Uusaa Volustri can be carved 4 times. Trivia * Uusaa Volustri is inspired by several idoms or phrases: namely "burying your head in the sand", "birdbrain", "running around like a chicken with its head cut off", and "two heads are better than one". Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance